Insano
by Kaka Supp
Summary: Todo este tiempo vivió engañado, Allen realmente no sabía el verdadero significado de una promesa y la importancia misma de recordarla a pesar de haber pasado tanto tiempo desde la muerte de Nea D. Campbell.


.

 **Derechos de autor:**

 **DGM (D. Gray-Man) no me pertenece, crédito rotundo a la fantástica Hoshino-sensei.**

 **Género:** BL (Boy's love) | Drama | NTR.  
 **Advertencia:** Puede contener lenguaje nada apropiado, escenas de sexo y teorías sacadas de Tumblr por el mismísimo fandom de DGM.

 **Nota:** ¿Cómo decirlo? En vacaciones de semana santa empecé a ver D. Gray-man porque el diseño de Allen cautivó la ceguera que traigo, y con el avance de cada capítulo quedé enamorada de su trama, sobretodo de los personajes. NO ME ARREPIENTO DE NADA. Entonces las ganas de realizar esta pequeña historia (en sí no sé cuántos episodios tendrá) consumieron mi corazón pobre.

 **¡DISFRUTEN DEL CAPÍTULO!**

 **-Kaka_Supp**

* * *

 _Serie 01_

.

.

—Úsame Nea, no importa lo que pase conmigo, tu destino es prevalecer vivo, el mío no.

 _¿No aprecias tu vida? ¿Por qué otorgas con tanta facilidad tu cuerpo a un Noah podrido como yo, Allen?_

Te miré como si estuvieras revelando con tanta naturalidad la peor locura que puedas cometer, realmente superaste la brecha de lo imposible sin pensarlo debidamente. Tan irónico de tu parte, sabiendo a ciencia cierta lo perfeccionista en este tipo de detalles que puedes llegar a ser.

La pequeña curva se formó entre mis labios, cerrando por inercia pura los párpados, tratando de resistir los mandamientos de la muerte cobrando la factura de manera dolorosa.

¿Por qué demonios estoy sonriendo?

—Allen —intenté articular pero tú callaste mis labios con los tuyos, no solté una palabra más y preferí disgustar este sentimiento vacío, carente de emoción tras explorar abiertamente lo que los humanos suelen hacer.

Nunca tomé gusto por algo, mucho menos por una persona ajena a mí que no fuera Mana o mi madre, sin embargo, el día que Allen cruzó por el camino largo y áspero, donde creí haber perdido lo que más amé, la llama de la esperanza volvió a cobrar voluntad.

¿Cómo un humano débil podía controlar de esta forma cruel y despiadada mi corazón? Nunca debí subestimar a Allen, es peor que yo.

Cuando no sentí más el contacto labial me preocupé, creando un mohín. Parecía un niño tras haberle quitado su caramelo.

—Úsame... —volviste a repetir lo prohibido, solté una carcajada en consecuencia de lo dicho, brotando sangre por el esfuerzo establecido a través de mi boca. Ahora el dulce sabor que había detectado en aquel beso se convirtió a uno metálico.

Vaya estupidez mía, ensucié las gafas de Allen.

— ¿Por qué...? —él estaba parado en la división de la puerta, se alejó de mí a modo de limpiar el cristal con el uso del trozo de tela.

—Deberías de saberlo —dice calmado, odio eso —. ¿Te dejé más confundido o el beso no despejó tu duda? Bobo.

La risa brotó en la callada voz y sarcástica de Marian.

—Los humanos son más terroríficos a diferencia de los Noah —fue inevitable no contagiarse.

Después de tanto tiempo pude reír sin falsedad.

—Timcanpy está en manos de Cross, no nos podemos dar el lujo de permitir que un Mana sin racionalidad lo encuentre —reiteró, colocando las gafas en su posición original —. Así que no pienses tanto y permíteme ayudarte, terco. ¿No quieres salvar a Mana?

Lo pensé.

Allen tiene razón, ¿Cómo salvaré a Mana de la locura si no lo vuelvo a intentar?

Estúpido Bookman, ¿Por qué siempre acierta a todo?

— ¿Dónde quedó el grandioso Nea D. Campbell? Dudas de ti mismo, inusual —sopló en sinónimo de completa decepción, alzando su mano hacia mi dirección —. No estás solo, pero la ira nubla tu objetivo. Estoy aquí, confía y cuenta conmigo, no soy tu enemigo. Nunca lo he sido...

 _... y nunca lo seré_.

La mirada de Allen reflejó tristeza.

—Se supone que un Bookman no debe mostrar emoción por alguien... ¿Por qué mierda eres así? —no supe cómo controlar **esto** , cada palabra dicha por Allen era una daga filosa en mi pecho.

—Soy la excepción, Nea. Ignoraba lo que sentía por ti para enfocarme en mi razón de vivir, hasta que entendí lo siguiente; tú eres mi única y verdadera razón.

 _Es tan lindo_.

—Úsame —ésta vez lo dijo con una superficial sonrisa, trasmitiendo mediante el masaje que reparó en mi coronilla; **"Todo estará bien"**

Estúpido.

— ¿Entiendes lo que puede pasar si...? —De nuevo me interrumpió. Maldita manía suya.

—La existencia de Allen Marian será anulada, ya lo sé. ¿Olvidas que soy un Bookman? —Arrugué el ceño, éste suspiró largamente. Ganó otra vez la discusión —. Nea, ¿Por qué no me quieres usar? ¿No quieres salvar a Mana?

¿Salvar a Mana?

La cuestión ofende, Mana es mi hermano, la otra mitad de mi persona en sentido literal. Crecí a su lado, lo vi en sus buenos o malos momentos, caer y levantarse como si nada hubiera pasado, no obstante "algo" empezó a perjudicarlo. De repente la sana y amigable sonrisa de Mana se apagó, en su mirada existía angustia y su piel se volvía más pálida de lo usual.

Cada día menos reconocible.

—Seré honesto —borró el silencio unos segundos —. Mana enloqueció, logrando asesinar una tercera parte de este país por solo conocerte a lo lejos. Él se encuentra en un parálisis donde su alma colapsó debido en querer detener la memoria de Adam durante un tiempo prolongado que tú mismo apreciaste sin darte cuenta. Adam no se detendrá hasta conseguir su meta; a ti.

Mana. Adam. Familia Noah.

¿Es tan difícil desear una vida normal?

— ¡Úsame! —el grito de Allen se intensificó.

Maldigo el día que te conocí, Allen. Si no fuera por ti ya estaría derrotado, entregándome sin más a los brazos de la muerte.

—Está bien, acepto usarte —la expresión llena de gloria causó controversia mi orgullo —. Allen Marian dejará de existir una vez que llegue a despertar, serás la herramienta clave de esta guerra.

Tú simplemente afirmaste lo dicho con un movimiento de cabeza, envolviendo tus brazos entorno a mi cuerpo inerte en el piso, mi espalda recargada en la pared. Pude sentir lágrimas caer de tus párpados mojando la chaqueta sucia que traía puesta.

Es la primera vez que Allen llora delante de mí.

—Nea...

Nada más escuché mi nombre y todo se volvió borroso.

Gracias Allen Marian…

…No, Walker.


End file.
